pacmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Sue
Sue (スー Suu) is a female ghost from the Pac-Man series, commonly shown as being purple (but is orange in some other appearances). History Arcade Games 'Ms. Pac-Man' Main article: Ms. Pac-Man (game) Sue first appeared alongside Blinky, Pinky, and Inky in Ms. Pac-Man. Her role is identical to Clyde's in the original Pac-Man, and she looks identical to him as well. She starts on the righthand side of the Ghost Home in the Maze's center, sitting next to Pinky. While her movements are often described as being "random", Sue's movements are deliberate. Sue actually does directly chase Ms. Pac-Man (exactly the way Blinky does) most of the time; but when she gets within an eight-space radius of Ms. Pac-Man, she starts to retreat to the lower-left corner of the maze, which is where she targets during "scatter" mode. 'Pac-Land' Main article: Pac-Land In Pac-Land, Sue does not ride a vehicle like the other ghosts do, and instead always chases Pac-Man from behind. Sue travels at a slow pace (in fact, Sue is the slowest ghost in this game), but when the timer runs out, she begins to charge at Pac-Man mercilessly. 'Pac-Mania' Main article: Pac-Mania Carrying over her aggressive persona from Pac-Land, Sue behaves as Blinky typically would, but never enters "scatter" mode (she momentarily changes direction with the other ghosts, but always uses Pac-Man as her target). However, Sue moves at the same speed as Pinky in this game, which is pretty fast compared to the other ghosts, but slightly slower than Blinky (who always moves the fastest). ''Animated Series ''Main article: Pac-Man (TV Series) Sue appears as the fifth Ghost Monster in the Pac-Man animated series, and the only female member. Rather than wearing a specific hat, as each of the male ghosts wore, Sue wore a pair of earrings. She was often defeated by Ms. Pac-Man. Other appearances 'Pac-Attack' Main article: Pac-Attack In some versions of the game, Sue can appear as one of the ghosts dropped with a block. She is also the primary ghost dropped for the 2nd player in "VS Mode". 'Quest for the Golden Maze' Main article: Ms. Pac-Man: Quest for the Golden Maze In this game, Sue appears in her original orange color rather than purple. She more closely resembles Clyde in-game, but the instruction manual confirms the character is Sue. 'Pac-Man 256' Main article: Pac-Man 256 Sue makes her first appearance in fourteen years in Pac-Man 256. She appears in groups of three, and can only move horizontally. When the group is in front of Pac-Man, they will stop moving. She is also the slowest of all the ghosts. Characteristics Appearance Sue originally appears as an orange ghost in Ms. Pac-Man, as a female counterpart to Clyde. She is later depicted as a violet ghost, based on the animated series version. Unlike the other ghosts, Sue often appears to have narrow eyes and eyeshadow, presumably to express her gender. Personality Sue is never given a defined personality, though the animated series depicted her as somewhat sly - but like the other ghost monsters, she has an extreme lack of intelligence. In several Pac-Man games, Sue is one of the more aggressive ghosts chasing after Pac-Man, particularly in Pac-Mania. Gallery Character Artwork Sue in Pac-Man (TV Series).png|TV Series Tg16sue2.png|Pac-Land (TurboGrafx-16 version) Sue-pacmania.png|Pac-Mania Sue with wand.png|Namco Museum Volume 4 Suehsuoslkajaio.png|Namco Museum Volume 4 Characters-style-guide-ghost-pinky-1.png|Characters and Logo Style Guide - Pac-Man (1990s?) OfficialSue.jpeg|Official art of Sue from the Pac-Man twitter page. (2019) "Ghost Gang" Group Artwork Pac-Land Ghosts.png|Pac-Land (purple) Pacmania.png|Pac-Mania (purple) Goldenmaze-group.png|Ms. Pac-Man: Quest for the Golden Maze (orange) Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:Ghost Family